


Strawberries and Stilettos

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossdressing, Food Kink, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Inuyasha walks in on quite the surprise.





	Strawberries and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



When Inuyasha walked into the home he shared with his lover Bankotsu he was tired and hungry, but all of that went out the window the moment he stepped foot in the kitchen. At the counter stood his love of eight years, slicing bananas and washing strawberries. That in and of itself wasn’t what had Inuyasha’s jaw hitting the floor. The cause of that was his lover’s attire.

A skin tight short black dress with a white apron over it.

Fishnet stockings.

Black stilettos.

What in the...

“How was work lover?” Bankotsu asked nonchalantly as if this were just any other afternoon and he wasn’t dressed like a seductive french maid. 

“Uh... it was uh... it was fine.”

“Good to hear. Are you hungry?”

Yes, Inuyasha was, he had a taste for something all right but it damn sure wasn’t the steak he had in mind on the drive home.

“Famished,” he replied as he worked his tie loose then started on the buttons of his shirt.

“This fruit tray will be done in just a moment, have a seat.”

“How was your day off?” Inuyasha asked as he kicked off his shoes.

“Dull as always.”

Well Inuyasha had plenty of ideas on how to fix that. Once his pants were off, his underwear soon followed. He stepped behind his lover, picked up a strawberry and Bankotsu’s lips parted without prompting or hesitation. Tongue snaking out to swirl around the offered berry before his lips wrapped around the fruit, sucking on it for an instant, before nibbling off the end.

Inuyasha watched the action with rapt attention. Hard as steel already, he wound his arms around the man in front of him and kissed the nape of his neck.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you get bored?”

“Yes and as soon as you peel this off me, I want a full demonstration of your gratitude.”


End file.
